New Moon
by Twilightwubber
Summary: The events of New Moon told through Artemisia's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

We were all waiting in the huge white living room; when she walked through the door, we greeted her with a loud chorus of "Happy birthday, Bella!" while she blushed and looked down. Alice had covered every flat surface with pink candles and dozens of crystal bowls filled with hundreds of roses. There was a table with a white cloth draped over it next to Edward's grand piano, holding a pink birthday cake, more roses, a stack of glass plates, and a small pile of silver-wrapped presents.

Edward wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

Carlisle and Esme were the closest to the door. Esme hugged her carefully, her soft, caramel-colored hair brushing against Bella's cheek as she kissed her forehead, and then Carlisle put his arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry about this, Bella," he stage-whispered. "We couldn't rein Alice in."

Rosalie and Emmett stood behind them. Rosalie didn't smile, but at least she didn't glare. Emmett's face was stretched into a huge grin. It was nice seeing my siblings again.

"You haven't changed at all," Emmett said with mock disappointment. "I expected a perceptible difference, but here you are, red-faced just like always."

"Thanks a lot, Emmett," she said, blushing deeper.

He laughed, "I have to step out for a second"—he paused to wink conspicuously at Alice—"Don't do anything funny while I'm gone."

"I'll try."

Alice let go of Jasper's hand and skipped forward, all her teeth sparkling in the bright light. Jasper smiled, too, but kept his distance. He leaned, long and blond, against the post at the foot of the stairs.

"Time to open presents," Alice declared. She put her hand under her elbow and towed her to the table with the cake and the shiny packages.

Bella put on her best martyr face. "Alice, I know I told you I didn't want anything—"

"But I didn't listen," she interrupted, smug. "Open it." She took the camera from her hands and replaced it with a big, square silver box.

"Um… thanks."

Rosalie actually cracked a smile. Jasper laughed. "It's a stereo for your truck," he explained. "Emmett's installing it right now so that you can't return it."

Alice was always one step ahead. "Thanks, Jasper, Rosalie," she told them. "Thanks, Emmett!" She called more loudly.

I heard his booming laugh from the truck, and we all laughed.

"Open mine and Edward's next," Alice said.

"No. I want her to open mine." I protested.

"Ours." She stuck to her guns. I rolled my eyes. She held a small, flat square in her hand.

"You promised."

Before he could answer, Emmett bounded through the door. "Just in time!" he crowed. He pushed in behind Jasper, who had also drifted closer than usual to get a good look.

"I didn't spend a dime," Edward assured her.

"Give it to me," she sighed.

Emmett chuckled with delight.

"Shoot," she muttered when the paper sliced her finger. A single drop of blood oozed from the tiny cut.

It all happened very quickly then.

"No!" Edward roared.

He threw himself at Bella flinging her back across the table. It fell, as I did, scattering the cake and the presents, the flowers and the plates. She landed in the mess of shattered crystal.

Jasper slammed into Edward, and the sound was like the crash of boulders in a rock slide.

There was another noise, a grisly snarling that seemed to be coming from deep in Jasper's chest. Jasper tried to shove past Edward, snapping his teeth just inches from Edward's face.

Emmett grabbed Jasper from behind in the next second, locking him into his massive steel grip, but Jasper struggled on, his wild, empty eyes focused only on her. Esme, Rose, Alice, and I looked at each other, unsure of how to react.


	2. Chapter 2

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Carlisle was quick to try to reach Bella./span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Emmett, Rose, Mia, get Jasper outside." He said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Unsmiling for once, Emmett nodded. "Come on, Jasper."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jasper struggled against Emmett's unbreakable grasp, twisting around, reaching toward his brother with his bared teeth, his eyes still past reason.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Edward's face was whiter than bone as he wheeled to crouch over Bella, taking a clearly defensive position. A low warning growl slid from between his clenched , her divine face strangely smug, stepped in front of Jasper—keeping a careful distance from hisspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"teeth—and helped Emmett and I wrestle him through the glass door that Esme held open, one hand pressed over her mouth and nose.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Esme's heart-shaped face was ashamed. "I'm so sorry, Bella," she cried as she followed the others into the yard.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Are you okay?" I asked Jasper.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No. Not at all." he tried holding his breath.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Come here." I said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mia!" Esme was appalled.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's fine. He wants blood. Take some of mine." I met their gaze. Emmett released him and Jasper sunk his teeth into my neck. I bit back my scream as he drained me. I liked the feeling, for some odd reason. I hugged him close and pat his back.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's okay, brother. Take what you need." I whispered. He hugged me too. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""They have a weird relationship." Rose whispered.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know." Emmett whispered back. Eventually Jasper pulled back and looked into my eyes.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm fine, Jazz. It's okay." I smiled at him. He must have felt my relaxation because he appeared calmer.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thanks, Mia." Alice said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I enjoyed it. Don't thank me."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Honey, your neck is dripping." Esme tried to wipe it.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's fine." I shooed her away.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mia, it looks unhealthy." Rose agreed.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""Shhh…" I felt ditsy.p 


	3. Chapter 3

"After tonight's events, I think it would be best for us to move." Edward announced after he took Bella back to her home.

"Aren't you overreacting?" Rose asked. The fact that it came from Rose made it all the more true.

"No. We are a danger to Bella. We have to leave." He said.

"Fine. I don't have a problem with it. Any of you?" Carlisle asked. No one disagreed, but they all turned to look at me.

"What about you?" Edward asked.

"I can move," I shrugged.

"What about you and your fiance?" Emmett asked.

"I'll work it out."

"You're really leaving us for that fiance of yours?" Esme asked.

"Yeah... I think I love him." It was a weak admission compared to how I really feel.

"Don't forget to invite us to the wedding." Rose smiled.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. We set a date. It's in October 24th."

"I'll get the details later." They left me the same night. I walked back to my home to find that Embry wasn't home. I got out my suitcase and packed some clothes. My mind was racing in three different dimensions.

"Are you leaving me?" The smooth voice surprised me.

"Oh shit." I actually gasped. How did I not hear someone come in?

"Cat?" He asked.

"I didn't want you to find out like this." My thoughts kept dancing all over the place.

"What did I do?" He was trembling.

"It's not you. It's Edward. Bella got cut and Jazz tried to devour her and now the family has to relocate." I stroked his arm. He brushed me off. I tried to touch him again.

"Don't touch me. Where are you going?"he asked.

"Everyone is moving to Alaska. Please." I wanted to touch him and hold him.

"No, I'm trembling. Alaska? When do we leave."

"That's why I want to hug you. You can stay here if you want, but I have to go."

"No. I never want to be without you." He packed some clothes too.

"It's going to be weird being in a different place. Why did we leave?" He asked as he put the luggage in the trunk.

"To get rid of any trace of the Cullens." I shrugged.

"You really wouldn't mind living with a bunch of vampires?" I asked after a pause.

"No. It would be nice to meet your entire family."

"How long do you want to be there?" I asked.

"As long as you'll have me." He smiled. I stepped on the accelerator and he held my hand.

"Can you call Carlisle and let him know we're on our way?" I asked. He picked up my phone, dialed Carlisle and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Said a pleasant voice.

"Hey Carlisle. We're on our way to Alaska." I said.

"Alright. I will see you in the morning." He hung up. Things must still be tense.

"Is everyone already there?" Embry asked.

"No. Edward is staying a few more days. It would look too suspicious." I rolled my eyes at my overprotective brother.


	4. Chapter 4

The family was already waiting when we got there.

"Hey Mia!" Esme ran and hugged.

"We've only been apart for a couple of hours." I laughed, but hug her back.

"Baby sis! You cleaned the blood off of your neck." Emmett laughed.

"Fuck you." I said simply.

"Too soon." Alice glared. I met Jasper's gaze but smiled. I don't regret it.

"Blood?" Embry asked.

"Nothing baby." I pat him.

"Where's the Denalis?" I asked.

"They should be returning shortly." Alice said. I heard Embry's stomach grumble.

"Hungry?" I asked. He reddened.

"Just a bit." he admitted. I laughed.

"Hey, tell them we'll be back." I waved, dragging Embry with me.

"Where are we going?"

"To feed you, mortal." I smiled at him.

"Are we all staying under one roof?" he asked me as I sped through the winding roads.

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Maybe."

"Why?"

"I'm so used to having you to myself. I don't want to share you." he held my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"I don't like sharing you either." I admitted.

"Can we get an apartment?" he asked.

"If you really desire one."

"Well, let me meet your family before I choose to not want to live with them." I found a restaurant and they quickly let us sit.

"Are you getting anything?" he asked.

"Yes. Just a light soup."

"Drinks?" the waiter asked.

"A Shirley Temple." I smiled. He was a blond with lovely blue eyes.

"A rootbeer float." Embry added.

"Coming up in one second." the blond left.

"So. I've been thinking." Embry looked at me.

"About?"

"Nevermind." he reddened and turned away. I wanted to probe him some more, but the waiter came and interrupted.

"Hey, where are you from?" he smiled at me while placing our drinks on the table.

"I'm Italian, but I live in Seattle."

"I knew you weren't from here. I would remember seeing someone as lovely as you around here."

"Oh thank you." I smiled. He left to help some more customers and I turned my attention to Embry. His hazel eyes were hard as he glared at me.

"Don't flirt with other guys." he threatened me. I was taken aback.

"Did you seriously just threaten me?"

"Yes."

"Or what?" I sipped my drink.

"I will whip you."

"Don't threaten me with a good time, baby." I smiled at him.

"That's what I wanted to talk about." his sudden confidence was attractive.

"Whipping me? When and where?"

"In about five minutes here if you don't stop acting like you're drunk."

"Are you mad at me?" I batted my eyelashes.

"Yes."

"Earlier, you were going to bring up having a BDSM relationship?"

"Yes."

"I'm up for it. But we don't have a dungeon."

"We can build one."

"I'll just order everything online."

"We would definitely need our own apartment. Unless you want your family to hear me beating you senseless."

"If it weren't for Carlisle and Esme." I started. He calmed down from my earlier stint.

"What would you like to eat?" the waiter returned.

"Miso soup."

"Steak."

"And can I have a Fireball?" I asked.

"Cat, you are not drinking."

"I can and I will."

"Do you want the Fireball?" the waiter asked.

"Yes, ignore him."

"Okay." he smiled and left.

"You are going to get drunk? Seriously."

"Yes. You can drive."

"I don't know where the hell we are. And I know how you are about your car."

"I trust you with my soul." I looked him in the eye.

"We are getting closer and closer to I love you."

"Do you really want me to say it?"

"Yes, but I know you won't."

"Sorry baby." I smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

"We made it! I knew you could do it!" I smiled at Embry. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh stop it."

"C'mon! You have to meet Kate, Irina, Tanya, Carmen, and Eleazar!" I giggled.

"Calm down." He opened the door to let me out.

"I can walk Embry." I protested, stepping out of the car.

"No you can't." he disagreed.

"Hater!" I shouted, tripped and fell face first in the snow.

"Come here, baby." He lifted me.

"No! Put me down!" I thrashed.

"Cat." he sighed. He carried me bridal style.

"Hey! I waved." at everyone, they seemed to be snickering.

"Holy shit. What did she drink?"

"The entire bar." Embry sighed.

"No! Not even." I hit him lightly.

"You're the fiance. Nice to see she's in good hands." Kate giggled.

"Thanks boo."

"It's an army of Rosalies." Embry joked.

"Right! It's freaky." Emmett agreed.

"Put me down." I hit Embry again.

"No. You're going to sleep."

"No! I want to stay up. I haven't seen my cousins in forever."

"C'mon." Carmen showed him up the stairs.

"Put me down." I hit him square in the chest. He flipped me so that I was on his shoulder and he hit my ass and the sound resonated through the house.

"Sit still." he warned and walked up the steps. I enjoyed the way it hurt a little more than I should've.

"Here, take this room." Carmen said with her beautifully accented voice. She shut the door behind us.

"I get drunk once and everyone loses their minds." I groaned. He laid me on the perfectly made bed and began undressing me. I looked into his beautiful eyes and remembered just how much I wanted him. I wanted to run my hands through his soft hair. His skin felt amazing where it touched mine. I complied when he took my shirt off, but after he took off my pants, I pulled him on top of me and kissed him. His hands reached around to unclasp my bra. I pulled his shirt over his head and unbuttoned his jeans. He suddenly stopped and stood up before pacing the room.

"No. Don't tempt me." he looked at me. I sat up and let my bra fall off before tossing it to the side. His eyes lit up and he groaned and turned around.

"Cat stop it." I stood up, my legs suddenly sturdy and walked to him. I wrapped my arms around his torso and pressed my body against his back.

"Embry." I kissed him between his shoulder blades.

"Stop." his voice was strained. He unwound my arms and walked me back over to the bed.

"Embry."

"Stay here." he said seriously and rebuttoned his pants. He pulled his shirt back over his head and left, shutting the door behind himself. I want him so bad it hurts. He awakened something in me on prom night. I remember it all too clearly.

_"Embry, can you help me out of this? I was able to put it on, but I can't seem to take it off." We had a really fun night; they had to kick us out of the gym when it reached one in the morning._

_"Yes." he had already taken off his shoes, jacket, vest, bowtie, and dress shirt._

_"Thank you baby." I was standing in front of our mirrored closet doors. He had an expression on his face that I couldn't describe. He pulled my hair out of the way and placed a kiss on my bare shoulder. Then he slid the fabric off of my other shoulder and placed another kiss there. I moaned at feeling his skin on mine. He easily got it off of me and slid it down where it puddled around my feet. One hand traveled under the waistband of my boyshorts and found my clit. I bit my lip at feeling his hot skin on the most sensitive part of my body. He rubbed the bundle of nerves in circles, making me cry out his name._

_"Embry." I moaned. His other hand stroked my flat tummy before reaching up under my bra to roll my nipples. I closed my eyes at the sensation._

_"Cat. Open your eyes. Watch me pleasure you." He kissed my neck. I gave in to his request. I was close, I'm pretty sure he could tell, but I couldn't give it up. I suffered through months of having PGAD and spazzing out every five seconds. Most people would think having non stop orgasms would be amazing, but it wasn't for me. I had to suffer through my body reacting the way I didn't want, and I still suffer through restless leg syndrome. I constantly toss and turn in my sleep, taking forever to find a comfortable position to lie in. I would rather toss and turn than give in and go back to those days where my body would throb against my wishes. I don't want to suffer through that._

_"Cat, give it to me." I knew he meant let the orgasm wash through me._

_"No." I protested._

_"Don't fight it, just let it happen." he kissed my neck. I shook my head but moaned and he rubbed me faster and faster. I couldn't help but give in to him, the sensation felt amazing. My legs turned to jello as waves of pleasure coursed through my body. I looked him in the eyes and came harder._

_"Embry." I moaned, my arms going up around his neck. He let me ride it out before he spoke._

_"Go take a cold shower and get in the bed. We have school in the morning." he turned around and finished undressing before pulling on his sweats. My jaw dropped, he let me feel that and he just walks away? I got in the shower and scrubbed off all of my makeup, contemplating what just happened._

"Hey Cat." Embry returned to our borrowed room. He sounded wary, as if he was testing what mood I was in.

"Hey Embry. Can you get me my pajamas?" I asked, suddenly sober.

"Yeah, here you go." he handed me my pink Hello Kitty footie pajamas.

"Thanks." I zipped myself up and got back in the bed. What the hell has gotten into him?


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up without Embry, again. He's always leaving me. The past week that we've been here, I've woken up to cold sheets, I don't know why still expect something different. I stomped down the stairs in my blue ice cream cone pajamas carrying my suitcase full of stationery supplies.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Esme, Alice, Edward, Rose, and Tanya.

"Probably sledding outside. They've been on a kick." Rose laughed.

"Nice pajamas by the way." Tanya laughed.

"I'm dressing for the weather." I laughed.

"So what's up with the suitcase?" Edward asked.

"Wedding invitations and plane tickets. I needed a table to write on."

"Plane tickets?" Tanya asked.

"Yes. We're getting married in Italy and it would be rude to expect people to pay to attend." I smiled.

"Let me help." Alice beamed.

"The more the merrier." I waved her over to the table. We hand wrote the invitations and attached the plane tickets based off of their location. By the end we had invitations for Tiffany, Marcus, Aro, Athenodora, Sulpicia, Caius, Jacob, Quil, Leah, Seth, Sam, Jared, Paul, Kim, Emily, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rose, Irina, Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Eleazar, all in no particular order.

"You're asking for wolves, the Volturi, humans, and us to all be in the same room?" Rose asked.

"I'm sure we'll all be on our best behavior." Esme comforted her.

"Yeah. I invited my family and his family." I didn't see any species when I made the list.

"Can you think of all the different family your kids will have?" Rose asked, and suddenly I was thinking of having a mini Embry with beautiful eyes and soft, glossy hair.

"And just like that you have me thinking about kids." I answered her.

"You mean in your three years, you haven't thought of kids?" Esme asked.

"No, but to be fair, he was underage for a long time." I tried to save myself.

"That's true. Let's go to the post office and mail these out." Alice steered us from that topic.

"Let me put on some normal clothes." I darted upstairs. I changed into some combat boots, green leggings, and a black hoodie.

"Alright, let's go." I smiled. Edward drove all five of us to the nearest post office in his Volvo. I paid for the postage and made sure they were shipped overnight.

"Where to now?" Edward asked.

"Clothing store?" Alice was excited.

"Oh no. You had to get her started?" Tanya laughed.

"Let's go. It could be fun." Esme was much too nice.


	7. Chapter 7

"Is everyone packed and ready? We have a plane to catch." Esme wrangled us all up.

"Yeah. We're ready." we all flooded into the living room.

"Good. C'mon. Who's in what car?" she was such a mom.

"Embry, Emmett, Rose, Kate with me." I said.

"Ooh, can we let the top down?" Emmett yanked me by my arm out the door.

"You're such a freaking kid." I laughed, "Sure. Just because you asked." I didn't pay much attention to who went where. All that mattered was that we got there.

* * *

><p>"Great seats Mia." Carmen smiled at me. We were on our last plane. After this, we'll be in Italy.<p>

"I bought out first class just for us." I laughed.

"Why couldn't we just take the private jet?" Rose was reading a magazine and drinking champagne. Vampire hate everything that comes from humans, except blood and liquor. It doesn't do anything but act as a placebo. To really get drunk, we have to mix our drugs with the blood, but no one has the patience for that.

I made sure Embry had a window seat; it was his first time on a plane.

"Enjoying the view?" I held his hand and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah. It's just so real now."

"We all feel like that on our wedding day." Jasper encouraged him. I took a nap, this jet lag was really going to mess with me. The changes in altitude and me being a pyrokinetic don't go well together.

* * *

><p>I was awoken by Embry softly tugging my hair.<p>

"We made it." he kissed my cheek softly.

"Yay." I giggled. We exited the plane and grabbed our suitcases.

"This is where you two part ways." Alice grabbed my wrist.

"You bought the tickets, but I booked all of the hotel arrangements. Boys stay in a hotel across town, us girls are staying in another hotel on the other side of town." Rose said.

"Bye Embry." I said sadly. He gave me a confused look, but remained quiet. We took a van cab to our room and during the entire trip all I could think about was being with him.

* * *

><p>"Three days before you're a married woman. I hope you're ready for it." Irina stroked my head before I fell asleep. Three whole fucking days before I can see him again. I hope I can wait that long.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

"Aren't you excited? It's your wedding day!" Alice jumped on top of me.

"Let me sleep. I want nothing more than to sleep." I tried to roll over.

"Do you want to keep Embry waiting all day?" Rose asked.

"Poor guy is going to have a heart attack because he thinks you're leaving him at the altar." Alice knew which cards to play.

"Damn you all. Can't a bitch catch some Zs on her wedding day?" I asked. They dog piled me.

"I think the bride-to-be is trying to enjoy her last time in bed as a virgin." Rose laughed.

"She's probably scared of having to consummate the marriage." Alice laughed.

"It won't hurt that bad." Esme patted my hair. I pulled the blanket over my head.

"I can't take this anymore." I said. It was only four in the morning.

"Why are you trembling?" Rose said. Restless leg syndrome combined with their harassment made it impossible to go to sleep.

"Damn you all. I'm up. Time to get ready I guess."

"Yes! It worked!" Alice smiled. I threw the blanket off and hopped into the shower. Alice, Rose, and Esme scrubbed me clean and perfect. Then they towel dried me and Rose started the tenuous task of straightening my mane of hair. It was at my waist when straight, I'm happy and slightly amazed that my hair grew a foot since March. Oh the perks of being a half-breed.

"Why are you using so much makeup?" Esme asked. She was sitting on the counter top, waiting for a chance to do something.

"I'm just making sure she looks flawless."

"She already does." Rose said.

"Trust me. She's gonna look more amazing."

"Why don't you wear makeup everyday?" I asked.

"Because we're already beautiful, there's no point. But on special occasions, it's nice to play around." Alice was intent on playing Barbie with me, I just sat and took the makeover.

"I'm still going to look, like me, right?" I asked. I don't want to walk down the aisle and have Embry think he's marrying a complete stranger.

"Yup." She smiled. I sighed and left it at that.

* * *

><p>"Look at how gorgeous you are." My dad said. He arrived on time to take some wedding photos. My dress was lovely and had a modest train. We took a limo to a lovely revenue and took many photos. It was nice seeing my dad smile, he hasn't been this happy since mom was alive.<p>

"Holy shit we're late." Alice looked at her phone. They were having too much fun getting dad to smile.

"It's ten minutes past the time." Rose shrugged.

"We're an hour away from the place." Esme added. We hurried and packed the equipment and hopped in the limo.

"Rose, your phone is ringing." Alice tossed it to her. She still was taking photos of my dad and I. I wanted to tell her to stop, but I don't know when the next time I will see him smile.

"Where the hell are y'all?" Jazz demanded.

"We're on our way. Calm down." Rose said.

"You're thirty minutes late. People are doubting if you're actually going to show up."

"We will be there, calm down." Rose admired her nails and hung up. I shut my eyes.

"Better late than never." Esme said.

"I can't do this." I whispered.

"Do what? Be late? We're going as fast as possible." Rose said.

"No. I mean marrying Embry." I said.

"Why do you say that?" Esme asked.

"What if I'm ruining his life? What if he finds someone else he would rather be with?" I was shaking.

"It's just cold feet. Everyone feels that way on their wedding day." Dad reassured me.

"No. I am serious. I can't ruin that man's life." I was scared.

"Don't be scared Mia. Calm down." Alice warned.

"He loves you. I'm sure he is probably thinking the same thing. But you have to take a chance on love." Dad said. I could not help it.

"Oh my gosh. She's hyperventilating." Rose dropped down in front of me. I couldn't say a word as she gripped my hand and tried to cal, me. I felt lightheaded.

"It's okay. She's gonna pass out and wake up as soon as we get there." Alice stroked her temple.

"Pass out?" I shrieked and the word turned black.

* * *

><p><em>Don't be scared.<em> My self told myself. _He loves you._ The words were hazy and it sounded like I was underwater. Drowning. My powers don't work when I'm drowning. _Sometimes you have to go blindly. He'll save you. _Myself promised me. _He'll make you whole. Just trust him. Trust Embry._

* * *

><p>I woke up with a sharp jolt.<p>

"Perfect timing we're here. You're only an hour and twenty minutes late." Dad kissed my forehead.

"Put the veil over your face." Rose instructed. We walked up the steps to the church and I heard the music start playing and people sighing in relief. Did they really think I would stand him up? I let my family precede me down the aisle and took in a big gulp of air when it was my turn.

"It's time." Dad draped the veil over my face. It was thick and made it hard to see. We hooked elbows and everyone stood. I felt slightly upset that we couldn't get there soon enough. Finally, we made it to Embry, but I couldn't see his face. My dad placed my left hand in Embry's right hand and I smiled. It felt real. It is real. Dad walked away and sat down on a pew. Embry then lifted my veil. I finally set eyes on him. He had a nice haircut that made him look even more handsome. He teared up looking into my face and so did I. There was a photographer taking photos. I reached up to wipe away his tears and he used his hankie to dry my face.

"Don't cry." We said in sync. And then we had giant smiles plastered on our faces.

"Let's begin." The pastor said. "Dearly beloveds, we are gathered hear to watch the union of Artemisia Gimignano and Embry Call."I shortened my name for this ceremony, no need to list four names when he only has two. Parallelism sounds great in speeches. I looked into his soft hazel amber eyes; I was too preoccupied with his face. I am actually going to be married to the love of my life.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the pastor reading the first Corinthians.

"The lovely couple has decided to read their own vows."

"I was one of those people that never believed in true love. I've lived many years on this Earth without ever finding someone that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Until now. Now that I've found you, I will never let you go. I love you more than I can even put in words. I stand here in front of our friends and family to declare my love for you. We've had good times and bad, and those have made us stronger. I want to stay with you in sickness and health, through the laughter and the sadness. Forever and always. I want you to be my first, my last, and my only. This isn't even my heart anymore. It's yours and it's always going to be yours. As I've opened my heart to you, I've given you my life to keep. Forever." I promised.

"Wow. I don't think I can top that." He whispered to me and I smiled; I finally said I love you.

"Before you, my life was an abyss. There was no chance of sunlight ever finding me, but you saved me. You picked up the broken pieces and made me whole. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I will never let you go and I know you will never let me go. I will always be by your side through the good times and the bad because you're worth it. I want to be with you forever. You are the only reason that I'm still alive. You are truly my everything. I am here to serve and protect you with my life. I want to give you the best life possible and everyday I will try to make sure is better than the last. Have me, have my life. I'm giving you all of me. I'm giving you everything to keep forever." We exchanged rings and the pastor uttered some more. We said our I do's and kissed. Everyone left to the reception area, but Embry and I stayed behind.

"Your vows were beautiful." I smiled. We sat on the pews.

"Yours were amazing. I couldn't top those."

"I love you Embry Call."

"I love you more, Artemisia Call."

"I love the way you say my name."


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm scared." I admitted meekishly after our last wedding guest pulled out of the driveway and was halfway down the road. Embry turned to me.

"Scared of what?" He asked as he pulled me into his chest.

"Of having sex." I looked up into his beautiful eyes, they were looking more green than brown at this moment. He tried to not laugh.

"It's okay. I'll be extremely careful with you." He promised as he kissed my hair.

"I know. But it just seems painful. I've heard so many stories." I ventured off.

"Those other girls aren't you. Their first time wasn't with someone who was extra careful with them."

"I'm happy you're not a virgin. It's good being with someone who has experience." I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him. He just picked me up and walked us back into the church portion of the cathedral. He sat on a pew and pulled me on his lap.

"Are we going back to your hotel or mine?" He asked. I gave him a devilish smile.

"Neither. I have somewhere where I really want to take you." I smiled.

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I want to take you to my home." I was beaming now.

"Where is that? The Volturi castle?"

"No. My home is in San Gimignano." I was pulling him to his feet.

"Where?" He was curious now.

"We came to Italy for a reason baby." I was happy.

"I know, wife. I just didn't know we would be touring the town." He laughed. We had walked to the car. It was a rental Mustang.

"I don't want to drive in this dress. Can you help me out if it?" I smiled. He unzipped it and kissed my bare shoulder.

"I can't wait to finally have you." His voice was warm and sensual in my ear. I blushed a deep red, but didn't turn around, I just handed the dress to Embry and slipped on a floral summer dress.

"I like the lingerie." He admired.

"Good. Because Alice packed nothing but this type." I gave him a smile and got into the car.

"Something about me knowing that you're innocent makes me extremely hard." He was sitting awkwardly trying to hide it.

"Why do guys try to hide their boners? I like yours." I opened the garage and drove to my villa.

"Same reason girls hide their nipples. I like yours." I looked over and he smiled. I was trying hard not to freak out about what was to be expected of me this evening.

* * *

><p>About 45 minutes later, we arrived. I opened the gate to my villa by entering the gate code.<p>

"Nice place." Embry remarked.

"Thanks. It's yours too now. If you choose to accept it." I parked in front of the door.

"Wait." He said. I didn't argue. I just shut off the engine. He came around and opened my door and scooped me up.

"You're my bride. I can't have you walking. Plus after tonight you won't be able to walk for a few days." He winked and gave me a charming smile. I melted.

"Moaning already? This is going to be a fun night." He rung the doorbell and Isabella and Christian appeared.

"Nice to see you again, Ms. Gimignano." Christian said.

"It's Mrs. Call. They're on their honeymoon you dunce." Isabella was always hilarious. She dragged him aside to let us in.

"We'll be back in the morning. Dinner is on the stove." Isabella said, I heard the door close behind us.

"Where am I taking you?" Embry purred in my ear.

"Anywhere you want, baby. My room is upstairs, I'm sure you can trace my scent." I smiled. He accepted the challenge and found my room quickly and then carefully laid me down on the bed.

"I love you so much." I whispered in his ear. He let out a low growl in his throat.

"I love hearing you say it." He kissed me. I started to fumble with the buttons on his tux before I gave up and ripped it off of him. He tore my dress off and the only thing separating us was my panties and bra.

"You're quick at undressing me." He kissed me again. I sat up suddenly and pushed him off of me. I wordlessly dashed into the bathroom, pulling my phone out of my bra and texting Esme. Her motherly skills soothed me and I wiped the tears from my eyes that I didn't know that I had. I smiled at the other messages that I received and turned my phone off. I also took the time to scrub my face of the makeup. By the time I walked out, my confidence was restored.

"We don't have to have sex tonight." Embry was right there to hug me and kiss me.

"Sit down." He did so without questioning me. I climbed on his lap and pushed him on his back while he unhooked my bra. The next thing I knew, he had torn off my panties and nothing separated us.

"This is going to hurt a little bit." He apologized. He turned us so that we were on our sides.

"This position, I remember." I smiled, "You're big. I know. But I love you and I know you won't intentionally try to hurt me." That was all the reassurance he needed and he carefully pushed into me; it was the most foreign feeling I ever felt. It felt wrong.

"Are you okay?" He pulled my face up and gave me a shower of kisses. It hurt. A LOT. Like I was burning down there. I looked down to see blood all over the bed under us.

"Good thing I invested in a plastic sheet underneath." I whimpered. I was trying to be myself, but it was hard to do so against the pain.

"I won't move until you tell me." He promised. I caressed his beautiful face.

"It only hurts a little now." I started to move my hips. I was still adjusting, but I knew I wanted this.

"Are you ready?" He asked tenderly. I kissed him gently.

"Yes Daddy." I immediately blushed and apologized, "I'm sorry. It just seemed to be the right moment. Because you are in control over-" I rambled before he kissed me and shut me up.

"I like it." He smiled and pushed deeper into me inch by inch; the pain was fading and the pleasure took its place. We continued all night long.

* * *

><p>The sun was bright even under my eyelids. I wish I could close the blinds, but that would involve me opening my eyes. I looked and the first thing I saw was Embry's beautiful face.<p>

"Good morning Cat." He kissed me. I melted under his gaze. His eyes were a warm amber.

"Good morning Embry. How long have you been watching me sleep?" I mused.

"For an hour or two. And for the first time in like three years, you didn't move." He laughed.

"Maybe if your dick wasn't so big I would've." I blushed just saying the dirty words.

"Can I request something of you?" He was suddenly serious.

"Anything." I didn't even question him.

"Can I mark you?" He asked, he seemed unsure.

"I'm yours." I shrugged. I saw a shiver course down his spine and a smile formed.

"It's a Quileute tradition and it involves bestiality. It's reserved solely for the ones that we love and can't bear to have separated from us. It looks sort of like the mark I have, but it's designed to reflect more of me. I can only do it once and you're the only one that I want to spend the rest of my life with. I would rather die than lose you." I teared up a bit at his loving words.

"Do it. If you really mean what you say, do it." He kissed me passionately and fisted my hair. I moaned begging him to go on. He led a trail of kisses down the side of my neck to the dip between my breasts. He tormented my nipples and kneaded them until the were tender. He then left and led more kisses to my navel. At this point I was so turned on that it hurt. He grabbed my ass and squeezed so hard that it hurt in the most pleasant way possible. I was so overcome with pleasure that I lost myself. I knew that I was his and No one else's. I started playing with his hair when he got to my pelvic area he kissed the insides of my thighs all the way up to where I really wanted him. The he turned my over and slapped my ass.

"Yes Daddy." He slapped me again and again until I thought I was going to cum from that alone. He pushed me to the edge and stopped in favor of trailing more kisses down my spine. He worshipped my body, I could tell. He worshipped me just as much as I worshipped him. I worshipped him to the point that I forgot my name. I felt like a giant bundle of nerves. He turned me over and gave me a devious smile. Everything was hazy looking and I was overcome with need. He transformed into a wolf, but that fact didn't bother me like many would think. He slid inside of me and I inhaled deeply. When he's a wolf, he smells so damn delicious it's like his smell but stronger and muskier. All of my senses were deliciously satiated. I played with his soft fur. He started to thrust and I was closer and closer to the edge. I begin meeting my hips with his and I found my release, but he kept going. At this point, I was moaning and screaming his name. I was almost to my second release when I realized he was close, too. We came at the same time, my pleasure was cut when I felt searing pain in my right hip, his cum had slammed into me like a fist.

"Ah!" I screamed at the flesh searing pain. Somehow the pain turned me own even more and I came one last time. In my hazy confusion, Embry had turned back into his human form. His mark was red too and curiosity struck me to touch it. He then clasped a hand around my hip and another wall of pleasure attacked me. I dropped my hand and he followed suit. I felt like I was on drugged, but in a good way. Just being here being with the man that I love and being his was all that I ever wanted. Embry climbed off of me and pulled me close.

"What's your name?" He murmured in my ear.

"Um..." I forgot who I was, "Mrs. Call?" I tried. He kissed me before he pulled back gasping for air.

"That'll do. I love how it sounds, it just makes me want to fuck you all over again." he grunted in my ear. I smiled...

* * *

><p>and the next thing I knew I was waking up from a nap I didn't remember taking.<p>

"Wow, you sleep easily after sex." Embry noted when I awoke again.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Only about thirty minutes." I rolled over and tried to stand, but I toppled over and accepted my defeat.

"Woah there, where are you trying to go?" He asked while laughing at me.

"To start the shower." I said. I was just sitting there unsure if I should attempt to get up again or not. Embry shook his head and placed me on the bed before going to the bathroom and starting the shower.

"Here's your phone." He placed it in my hands.

"I don't think it's appropriate to use it on our honeymoon." I suggested.

"Go ahead. I'll get something for us to wear." He said.

"Why are we finding clothes to wear?" I asked.

"Because when we came you told me we would go adventuring." He smiled.

"I can't even stand. How the hell am I supposed to go adventuring?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you'll figure something out. I want to see Italy."

I dialed Isabella's number and she promised she would be here in at least twenty minutes.

"Come on baby." He carried me to the shower. I moaned in anticipation of what was to come. I wound my legs around his naked waist as he stepped in. The hot water was orgasmic against my back and I let out another moan.

"Now I kinda regret not taking a bath with you, and not the kind where you ritualistically bathe me." I whispered seductively.

"Do you want to get fucked in the shower? Because that's how you get fucked in the shower." He unwound a leg from around his waist. I let out a sound of detestment.

"Neither of us are going to get clean if you insist on teasing me." He said seriously. I was on my feet, but barely.

"I'm just trying to have fun." I gave him a pouty expression. He turned me around and placed my hands on the wall in the same position a policeman does to pat down their suspects.

"There is a time and a place for it, babe." He began to wash my back.

"How was it parting the red sea?" I asked. He chose to ignore the question.

"So good that it left you speechless?" I wiggled my ass.

"Sh." He wanted to silence me. He had worked his ways down to my ankles, showers were always quick with him.

"Gosh why so serious? What crawled up your ass and died?" He smacked my ass so hard that I fell to my knees. He got on his knees behind me and started to shampoo my hair.

"Just how I like it. You seem angry. Are you going to turn into one of those abusive people? You know, the ones that seem all nice, but after they're married, they go bezerk?" I teased he yanked me by my hair and pulled me up by it. He had finished washing it and spun me around so that my back was on the wall and my legs were extended to prop me up. He had started washing my arms.

"I don't even know why I'm fucking with you." I admitted as he washed my tummy. He used the detachable shower head to rinse me off. Next he started to clean himself.

"Let me clean your back." I offered honestly. He turned around and gave me the towel. I lathered it up with soap and scrubbed his back clean. I rinsed him off with some water and he turned it off. I leaned against the wall when he stepped out, half expecting him to pick me up. Instead he just smiled at me, dried himself off and held out another towel.

"I can't walk that far." I protested. He laughed.

"You can do anything you set your mind too, sweetheart." He was punishing my bad behavior. I pushed off of the wall and proceeded to strut towards him. I probably looked like a newborn dear, but I did not give a fuck.

"Aww, there you go. I knew you could do it." I stuck my tongue out and he placed me on the counter. He lotioned me up, moussed my hair, and put my clothes on for me.

"How many girls have you done this with?" I asked. It was nice having my curls back, they bounced happily around my bra strap length.

"You're the first woman I've ever bathed and showered with." His tone wasn't cold this time, it was more weak.

"Thank you." I smiled. I wanted to be the first at something. I walked back into the bedroom and looked at the mess. I decided that the blood stained sheets were beyond help, so I set them on fire.

"What the hell?" Embry asked.

"I'm a pyrokinetic. It's under control." I offered.

"I know that, but why?" He asked.

"They were beyond repair." I had reduced the sheets to ashes and wiped them off of the plastic liner.

"Okay, ready for breakfast?" He asked.

"The question is are YOU ready for breakfast? They are real Italians they'll be trying to feed you all day if you give them a chance." I laughed. He picked me up and gave me a piggyback ride.

"You let me walk earlier." I said.

"I don't want them to see how much damage I did to you." He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Good morning!" Christian was always a morning person for unknown reasons.

"Hey!" I smiled back.

"I thought it was the lighting last night. Honey, why are you so pale?" Isabella tsked me.

"Remember ma? Forks is super cloudy year round. Don't worry, I'll be tan by the end of today." I promised.

"What's wrong with being tan?"Embry asked

"Ma wants me to get more sun in my diet." I stated.

"We are sun loving creatures." Christian butted in.

"Creatures?" Embry asked.

"Honey, you didn't tell him?" Christian said. They gave me disapproving looks.

"It didn't come up in conversation." I mumbled around my garlic bread toast.

"Tell me what?" Embry was suddenly curious.

"Drop it." I tried.

"No." He pushed his food aside, oh shit it's getting serious. A wolf does not simply stop eating.

"C'mon Christian." Isabella tried to pull him aside.

"No, I want to watch." He tried to bat her away.

"It's fine, Ma. I'll tell him later." I said and finished eating my enormous plates of food.

"Fine." He said. She shoved more food his way.

"Good appetite you have here." She smiled.

"I'm a growing man." He smiled, "but I think this is enough for me, at least until lunch time." I laughed at him. Isabella settled down with a plate and Christian and her sat at he table, while Embry and I continued to sit at the bar.

When he finished, I smiled and said, "Let's go exploring."

"Where to?" He asked.

"That's a secret." He picked me up and placed me on his back again.

"Will you be back for lunch?" Isabella asked.

"Um..." I thought it over then hopped off Embry's back and pulled her aside, "Can you make a picnic basket pretty please?" I asked. She beamed

"Of course. But you better be here for dinner." She chastised me and kissed my head.

"Thanks Ma, bye Pops." I blew them kisses. Embry placed me on his back again.

"Where are we going?" He asked after he shut the door behind us.

"Go straight." I smiled. I was taking him to the fields.

"Why do you call her Ma?" He asked.

"Because she is my mom's best friend and they are technically my godparents."

"Why weren't they at the wedding?"

"Their choice to remain unknown."

"Really? Kind of off topic, but what does your mom look like?" He asked.

"She's simply beautiful. You will see her soon." I promised.

"I thought she was dead?" He stopped in his tracks.

"She is, but her ghost lives here."

"Ghosts are real?" He was puzzled.

"I'm half vampire and you're a wolf. You should know that more supernatural creatures exist." I kissed him behind the ear and I felt him tremble with excitement.

"Why don't you try to bring her into the house?" He asked.

"She's happiest in the meadows. She's a leimoniad." I declared.

"She's a flower nymph? Is that the secret?" He guessed.

"Yup. I'm a fire nymph, Ma is a flower nymph, and Pops is a tree nymph." I said.

"So how did you become a fire nymph?" He asked.

"No one knows. Turn right."

"Can you show me your true form?" He asked.

"This is my true form." I laughed so hard that I let go of him and almost fell, but he caught me.

"Do you have another form?" He asked.

"Yes. I know what you meant. It means I would have to strip down. We nymphs enjoy being naked." I added.

"Cool." He said.

"Stop." I said. We were in the middle of the flower field. I leaped down and got low.

"Mother." I said.

"Artemisia?" She asked. She sprung up from the Earth in a fog of vapor.

"I missed you." I wrapped my arms around her.

"Would you kindly refrain from touching me?" She asked. I backed away.

"I'm sorry. Are the plants providing enough energy for you?" I asked.

"Yes they are. I just need a minute." I remember the last time she drained me of all of my energy.

"I'm sorry. I could not control myself." I held out my hand palm up. She placed her hand on mine. I got on one knee and kissed it.

"I know, sorry for being so cold. It's just that I forgot what it was like being around you." Her color was returning.

"Mom I got married." I looked up at her. She made me stand and introduce her.

"Mom, this is my husband Embry. Embry, this is my mother Didyme." I presented them.

"May I shake your hand?" He asked.

"Of course." She shook his hand.

"Mother?" I asked, wanting her approval.

"I like this one. He has a good soul. I'm happy you waited for him." She said.

"I miss you mom." I murmured.

"I love it here. Besides a piece of me lives in your heart and will live in the hearts of your children. They will have green eyes like me." She smiled.

"Mom, can you tell me more?" I begged.

"No, it is your future to write. Please bring them to visit me. I must go now, visit me again soon." She misted away.

"That is cool." Embry said.

"Not really. She can only stay from sunrise to noon. Not enough time. It will never be enough time." I wanted to break down and cry, but I know she's watching. She stays in these fields, but she can only visit for a few hours.

"Cat!" Isabella smiled.

"Ma!" I shrieked scared by her sudden arrival.

"Your mom has been dying to see you. I'm happy that you finally did."

"It's hard coming here. I just get so mad..." i trailed off when I realized that my hands were aflame.

"Calm down Missy." She kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry, thank you." My rage was always quick to start.

"See ya at dinner." She left happily.

"What's in the basket?" Embry asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. Bye Mother, I will see you soon. Not the soon where it was a whole year. I mean an actual soon. I love you have fun." I blew a kiss in the air and held Embry's hand as I lead him to another favorite spot of mine. This time, the walk was silent.

"So what is your mom's eye color?" Embry asked me.

"A really light greenish cloudy blueish color." I said.

"I hope I can see it." He said and my heart instantly dropped. I didn't know how to reply, so I didn't.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"To school when winter break is over." I smiled.

"Haha. Very funny." He said sarcastically, it was neither winter break nor were we in school. We were on top of the hill.

"Here is where I wanted to take you. So that you can view the entire land that we reside." I laughed. I undid the blanket and laid it down, we both layed on top of it.

"Can they see us from here?" Embry asked.

"No. We've tested that theory." I smiled. He pulled his shirt off.

"Good, now you can show me what you're made of." He laughed.

"Hey," I said. He looked at me waiting for a second, "I love you." Apparently that set him off because he attacked me and kissed me ferociously.

"I love you too, Mrs. Call." He growled in my ear.

"Hold it. We are going to eat this food because Isabella would kill me if we didn't." I brushed him off. He had undid the buttons on my shirt, so I just left them like that; he sighed and laid in my lap.

"Feed me." He said simply. I sat up and laughed.

"Okay whatever." Curious, I touched the mark on my hip to the one on his arm. I instantly pulled away, the feeling was too much.

"I'm sorry, but I've had enough over stimulation for the day." I smiled.

"Same here. I'm loving it." We ate and then I showed him my fire abilities.

* * *

><p>"Now that you've seen it all, can I perform a ritual?" I asked.<p>

"You let me do mine, so you do yours." He smiled.

"Good. Strip down. Mine also involves the two of us being naked." I held both of his hands and looked deeply into his eyes so that I could see his soul. My body slowly was covered in flames the flames spread to him, he tensed before he realized they were harmless and they raked over his skin and swirled all around us.

"Can I mark you?" I asked. He nodded and I created a tribal arm band on the arm without the wolf tattoo. It was cool in the fact that it was constantly moving. I didn't want anything too fancy, just enough so that he remembers. I murmured the closing words and the ritual was over.

"This is awesome. It's constantly moving." He ooed and awed.

"It becomes more alive the more you think about me and when I get closer to you." I started to put my clothes on.

"Am I tan enough?" I gave him a seductive smile.

"I love when your skin is citrus, but I like your red hair." He was conflicted. My red hair fade a bit.

"It'll be back. It gets sun shock and fire shock and then it returns."

"C'mon Ma will kill me if we miss dinner." The sun was setting.

"Okay. Anything for you." He carried me back to the house.

"Same," I whispered. He trotted back to the house.

"I was beginning to worry that you weren't going to make it to dinner." Pops smiled.

"I would never miss dinner. Ma would kill me." I laughed. Embry's sat at the dinner table.

"I wouldn't kill you. Maim you, yes. Kill you, no." She laughed.

"You would have to get through me first." Embry laughed around mouthful of food.

After we finished our food, Ma cleared the table.

"We're out for the night." Pops threw up the deuces.

"Bye Ma and Pops." Embry waved them goodbye. They left and I stared at him.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked me.

"No. You're too good for me." I grinned. He picked me up and carried me to my bedroom. There were fresh sheets on the bed.

"I'm nothing without you." He kissed me and laid me down.

"Don't sell yourself short." I countered. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"You said you wanted a bath." He shrugged. I really didn't feel like getting in the tub and having him clean me.

"When?" I asked.

"This morning. I believe." He was filling the tub. I laid back and closed my eyes. The tub smelled amazing.

"Don't tell me you're sleepy already." Embry loomed over me.

"No. Not at all." I lied. He scooped me up.

"Good, because I have some plans for you." He brought me to the bathroom and stripped me down.

"Do I really have to take a bath?" I sighed and got in the water. It was nice and warm.

"Yes. Cleanliness is everything to me." He pulled his shirt off and kicked off his shorts.

"Wait, you're joining me?" I asked.

"You wanted sex in the tub, I'm here to deliver. You were right about me being too cold." I was laying in the tub and he got between my legs. I spread them until they hit the walls of the tub.

"This was actually a fantasy of mine." He smiled and his eyes softened. My breath hitched. He entered me carefully and I interlocked my fingers with his. I gave him everything that I could because I wanted to fill his fantasy.

"I should've known your fantasies involve water. Are you sure you married the right girl?"

"There's no one I'd rather have seen come down that altar. You're all that I ever wanted." His tone was full of sudden seriousness and he picked up the pace and I arched my back.

"Embry." I moaned. He grinned at me and I kissed his chest right over his heart.

"Yes baby?" He asked. It felt so good, something about water and sex mixes so perfectly. I couldn't control myself as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Were you asking me for something?" He smirked and swirled his hips, hitting me right in the g-spot.

"No." I moaned. Holding hands was fun at first, but now they felt like vices. I wanted to touch him. I threw my head back, I was so close that it wasn't funny.

"Look at me." He said softly. I opened my eyes and looked him straight in his beautiful greenish eyes, causing me to come hard. My world went hazy around the edges as I convulsed around him, and that caused him to cum, too. He dropped my hands and wrapped his arms around me. My arms were trapped at my sides, but I was okay with it, for now.

"Ready to get out?"

"Yes." I whispered. He drained the tub and picked me up. I closed my eyes, even though I wasn't tired, there's no way I could sleep now, he turned me on too much.. I sat on the edge of the tub and let him dry me off, then he picked me up again and laid me on the bed.

"Good night." He kissed my forehead. I opened my eyes.

"I'm not sleepy." I admitted.

"Are you sure? Sex seems to make you tired, usually."

"I'm pretty sure." I looked at his beautiful face in the moonlight.

"I don't think I can go another round."

"We don't have to have sex. I'm pretty satisfied."I wouldn't mind going more rounds, but I'm not going to force him to give me more.

"Do you want to just talk?"

"Yes."

"About what?"

"Everything."

"Shoot for the stars."

"Embry, why haven't we talked in forever?"

"I'm not sure."

"I have a question. Why don't you like to be touched?"

"You touch me all the time." He seemed confused.

"But when we have sex you don't."

"Do you want to?"

"Yes."

"Why is touching me so important?"

"Because I like touching you."

"I can see. Do you realize you're touching me?" He asked. I looked at my hands and they were stroking his back right now. I blushed.

"So during sex will you let me?" I asked.

"Yes." He shrugged.

"Why don't you like being touched?" I asked again.

"I like when you touch me. It's just that I like to restrain girls when I have sex." He was blushing.

"You're bringing our BDSM relationship into our sex life?"

"A little," he paused then started another topic, "Are you sleepy?"

"Yes, but I don't to leave you."

"I'm always going to be right here."

"I know. I will always be right here."

"Are we always going to be like this?"

"Like what?"

"Lusting after each other."

"Yeah. Why wouldn't we be?"

"Because we will inevitably argue, most likely it will be my fault. And one day we will have kids and it is well known that women lose their sex drive after a baby."

"I won't ever change. Promise. I can't imagine a moment when I'm not lusting over you."

"Even now?"

"Yes. Oh my gosh yes. If you weren't so drained I would mount you right now. I've been horny all day. I'm not satisfied until you're in me." I blushed.

"Go to sleep." He kissed my forehead. I sighed and forced my eyes close. I will see him soon.

"Embry." I reached for him, but my fingertips found no one. I unwillingly opened my eyes. It was still dark and the analog clock told me that it was two in the morning. Where is he?

"Cat, why are you up?" He asked from the bathroom.

"You left me." I whimpered from the bed.

"My transitional epithelial tissue was flat and I had to excrete waste." I laughed at him trying to brush me off..

"Yes, I know you have human needs, but why in the middle of the night?"

"When you have to go, you have to go. Go to sleep Cat and stop talking to me while I'm in the bathroom?"

"No. I'm lonely."

"Fine." He was out within five minutes.

"Hey hubby." I smiled at him.

"I can't be upset with you if I tried."

"You're not tying hard enough."

"I know, I never want to be mad at you."

"Same with you. So what did you mean about me changing."

"Let' just leave that in the past. It was an irrational thought of you changing after we have kids."

"You want kids?'

"Why are you surprised?"

"You've never mentioned it in all of our years of dating."Rose just mentioned it it about a week ago.

"You made my life clear. I realized that you're my family and I want to build a larger family."

"What if I'm infertile?"

"Are you? I'm sorry, I didn't try to be insensitive."

"I'm not, well at least my knowledge.'

"Do you want kids?"

"I'm Italian, of course I want kid. I just was caught off guard."

"Go to bed Cat." He laughed.

"I can't."

"Why not?" I pressed my body against his and threw my leg over his hip.

"I want you."

"You're insatiable. Is this the reason you woke up?"

"Yes. I always want you baby."

"Okay. Because you want me so badly." He smiled, pulled off his boxers, and tossed them somewhere. He entered me before flipping us in order for me to ride him.

"Where are Isabel and Chris?" Embry asked when I woke up again at nine.

"I gave them the day off."

"Why?"

"I have needs that need to be filled. If you think I'm insatiable now, you haven't seen even the tip of the iceberg."

"We're going to have sex all day?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, if you can keep up."

"I cam deliver." He promised, making me smile.

"Deliver now please." I positioned myself above him and lowered on him before pausing to enjoy the full feeling. I was stretched to my max and it felt amazing. I started bouncing like a madman and came quickly, but I didn't stop until Embry came and I came a second time.

Then he carried me to the shower, still in me, and we had sex in the shower. He pressed my back against the steaming hot tiles and bucked up into me and water trickled off of his body and onto me. Our lips never left each other as he stroked my body, grabbing me roughly in some places, and more tenderly in others.

I dried myself off and made my way downstairs to cook breakfast.

After we ate, we had sex again and curled up on the ouch to watch a movie, before having sex again. By dinnertime, I could tell he was drained.

"Having a hard time keeping up?" I smiled and took another bite of my spaghetti.

"Never." He smiled, clearly lying. He washed the dishes and I left upstairs to run the bath water. He joined me in the tub and roughly had sex with me. Being buoyant and floating in the water while being fucked is one of the best feelings ever. He pulled my hair, grabbed my ass and it felt great I fisted his hair too. When he reached his climax, he sunk his teeth into my shoulder and I yelped out, but moaned immediately after.

"Ready to get out?" He laughed at my dazed expression.

"Mhmm." I smiled. He dried me and carried me to the bed. I wrapped myself around him.

"You still want more?" He said a bit exasperated.

"Yes." He picked me up and laid me on the plush rug in front of the fireplace. I lit it, unsure of why we were down here. He started eating me out, doing things I couldn't put in words,and he had no mercy.

I was falling again cumming more than three times already, but he still didn't ease up on me.

By the fifth time, I was jittery and could hardly keep my legs apart. Then Embry entered my roughly and fucked me until it hurt it the best way possible I was screaming and thrashing from the over stimulation. God, it felt amazing.

When he was finally laid me on the bed again and my eyes closed as soon as my head hit the pillow.

"I want more sex like that." I smiled before dozing off.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Eddie." I whispered to my brother. He looked back at me, still clutching Bella in her seat. Alice, Edward, Bella, Embry and I were on our private jet back to Forks after all meeting in Italy. Dumb ass Eddie. Ready to kill himself over a mortal? Suicide is selfish.

"Yes Mia?"

"I would have missed you if you died, but don't ever go and try to kill yourself. Especially at the place where I rule. It makes me look bad that my adopted family member goes to my family's place and breaks the rules. My image is nearly impossible to tarnish, but is was tacky on your part."

"Thanks for caring."

"No problem. Why so quiet Alice?"

"Just want to see Jasper. You both have your mates."

"I understand those feels." I smiled before nodding off.

* * *

><p>I was soon awakened when we landed. Embry gently kissed me awake.<p>

"Rise and shine." He laughed.

"I don't want to wake up." I sighed.

"I know, but soon we'll be at our home. In our bed." He kissed my collarbone. I woke up immediately and joined Alice, Edward, and Bella. We all walked through the gates and was greeted by the welcome committee. Jasper and Alice had their moment while Esme and Carlisle greeted Edward and Bella. I smiled while Embry and I walked outside. Emmett and Rose were leaned against the car waiting.

"Hey Baby Sis." Emmett smiled. I waved. There would be plenty of time for talking, but we both had separate agendas. Esme and Carlisle took the front seats with Alice, Jasper, Embry and I in the back. Alice and I sat in our respective husband's laps with our backs to the windows and facing each other.

"How was the honeymoon?" Esme asked as she was driving.

"It was fun. We had a great time in Italy."

"My experience wasn't so great." Alice laughed.

"At least we all got out alive." I smiled.

* * *

><p>I don't remember dozing off, but I remember being awakened. Embry was jostling with the keys, so pat his arm lightly so he could set me down.<p>

"No. I got it." He flung the door open and tossed our luggage inside and carried me in as well. He made sure to lock the door and carried me upstairs. He laid me on the bed, but I was suddenly wide awake.

"Go to sleep." He kissed my forehead before disappearing into the bathroom. I undressed myself until I was completely naked and crawled under the sheets. Embry returned shortly, surprised at my coherence.

"I thought you were supposed to be sleep?"

"I'm not tired anymore." I shrugged. He grinned.

"Still wanting more?" He laughed.

"Yes. It's been a long day." I invited him to join me. He stripped down and joined me. then positioned us so that he was between my legs.

"Our first time in this bed." He kissed me.

"All the years we've slept together without sleeping together."

"I finally have my biggest wish." He pushed into me and I gasped out loud.

"Ah!" I moaned.

"Still wet."

"Only for you."

"That's right." He smirked and fucked me hard. By the time time we finished, I was panting with pleasure.

"I love you." I kissed his collarbone as he pulled his sweaty body away from mine.

"I love you too." My phone started ringing.

"I don't want to get it." I sighed. His rang too.

"We haven't even been back an entire night and reality is already calling."

"We should've stayed in Italy." I sighed. We answered at the same time.

"Hey Alice, did we leave a luggage in the trunk?"

"No. Edward is bringing Bella over for our decision." I can't even sleep.

"Hey Sam, what is it?" Embry asked.

"Fuck fine. I'll be over in five." I tossed the covers off of me and the cool air hit me, making my nipples hard. Embry watched in some fascination, but I quickly turned and headed for the closet.

"Kay." She hung up. I tossed on a giant purple sweater and go go boots. Embry embraced me from behind and kissed my hair.

"I have to go on patrol and get briefed by the pack." He reached around my and grabbed some sweats and slipped on his moccasins. His other hand hand reached under my purple sweater.

"You should put panties on. And a bra." He said lazily. I turned to face him and swooned over his honey eyes.

"I am in love with you." I whispered. He kissed me fiercely and pushed me backwards into a clothing rack. I wrapped my leg around his waist and enjoyed his body grind against me before pulling back.

"I can't do this. If I take you right now, then I won't leave."

"Good, I don't want you to go." I smiled.

"I have to. Sorry baby." He smiled solemnly. He pulled on his attire while I clipped my hair out of my face while, then he walked me to the main house and pecked me on the lips before darting off. I pushed the door open and walked into the living room. The eyes were focused on me.

"Is that outfit entirely appropriate?" Emmett sighed.

"Yes. My skin is covered. You're lucky I'm wearing clothes at all." I rolled my eyes.

"I can see your wrist. You harlot."

"Oh no! I must be whipped. Punish me for my sins." I laughed.

Edward raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. I know he knows my kink.

"Hurry and go get her." I shooed my brother before taking my seat at the table.

"You look really nice with a tan." Rose awed.

"We can get spray tans." I said and I saw Alice face palm.

"Why have I never that of that?" she shook her head.

"Because you would turn out more orange than brown." Emmett laughed.

"I'm willing to take that chance." Rose shrugged.

"They're here." Carlisle silenced us.

Edward opened the front door into the dark house and flipped the lights on. I didn't even realize it was dark.

Edward called out our names. "Carlisle? Esme? Rosalie? Emmett? Mia? Jasper? Alice?" Carlisle was suddenly standing beside Bella, as if he'd been there all along.

"Welcome back, Bella." He smiled. "What can we do for you this morning? I imagine, due to the hour, that this is not a purely social visit?"

She nodded. "I'd like to talk to everyone at once, if that's okay. About something important."

"Of course," Carlisle said. "Why don't we talk in the other room?"

Carlisle led them through the bright living room, around the corner to the dining room, turning on lights as he went. The walls were white, the ceilings high, like the living room. In the center of the room, under the low-hanging chandelier, was a large, polished oval table surrounded by ten chairs. Carlisle held out a chair for Bella at the head. We all looked up at them as Carlisle sat down on her right, and Edward on her left.

Alice was grinning at her, already in on the plot. Emmett and Jasper looked curious, and Rosalie smiled tentatively.

"The floor is yours." Carlisle said.

"Well," I paused. "I'm hoping Alice has already told you everything that happened in Volterra?"

"Everything," Alice assured her.

"And on the way?"

"That, too," she nodded.

"Good," Bella sighed with relief. "Then we're all on the same page." We were waiting, but she was testing my patience. I could be at home fucking my new husband.

"So, I have a problem," she began. "Alice promised the Volturi that I would become one of you. They're

going to send someone to check, and I'm sure that's a bad thing—something to avoid. And so, now, this involves you all. I'm sorry about that. But, if you don't want me, then I'm not going to force myself on you, whether Alice is willing or not."

Esme opened her mouth to speak, but she held up one finger to stop her. Did she seriously?

"Please, let me finish. You all know what I want. And I'm sure you know what Edward thinks, too. I

think the only fair way to decide is for everyone to have a vote. If you decide you don't want me, then…

I guess I'll go back to Italy alone. I can't have them coming here. Taking into account, then, that I won't put any of you in danger either way, I want you to vote yes or no on the issue of me becoming a vampire."

Melodramatic bitch. It's not that serious. I could easily change her or kill her. No need to go to Italy, everything they do has to go by me anyways.

"Just a minute," Edward interrupted. "I have something to add before we vote."

"About the danger Bella's referring to," he continued. "I don't think we need to be overly anxious."

His expression became more animated. He put his free hand on the shining table and leaned forward.

"You see," he explained, looking around the table while he spoke, "there was more than one reason why

I didn't want to shake Aro's hand there at the end. There's something they didn't think of, and I didn't

want to cine them in." He grinned.

"Which was?" Alice prodded.

"The Volturi are overconfident, and with good reason. When they decide to find someone, it's not really a problem. Do you remember Demetri?"

"He finds people—that's his talent, why they keep him.

"Now, the whole time we were with any of them, I was picking their brains for anything that might save

us, getting as much information as possible. So I saw how Demetri's talent works. He's a tracker—a

tracker a thousand times more gifted than James was. His ability is loosely related to what I do, or what

Aro does. He catches the… flavor? I don't know how to describe it… the tenor… of someone's mind,

and then he follows that. It works over immense distances.

"But after Aro's little experiments, well…" Edward shrugged.

"You think he won't be able to find me," I said flatly.

He was smug. "I'm sure of it. He relies totally on that other sense. When it doesn't work with you, they'll

all be blind."

"And how does that solve anything?"

"Quite obviously, Alice will be able to tell when they're planning a visit, and I'll hide you. They'll be

helpless," he said with fierce enjoyment. "It will be like looking for a piece of straw in a haystack!"

He and Emmett exchanged a glance and a smirk.

"But they can find you," she said, was she really that ignorant?

"And I can take care of myself."

Emmett laughed, and reached across the table toward his brother, extending a fist.

"Excellent plan, my brother," he said with enthusiasm.

Edward stretched out his arm to smack Emmett's fist with his own.

"No," Rosalie hissed.

"Absolutely not," Bella agreed.

"Nice." Jasper's voice was appreciative.

"Idiots," Alice muttered.

Esme just glared at Edward. I glared too. I'll be damned if I'm going to lie to my family for some mortal.

"All right, then. Edward has offered an alternative for you to consider," Bella said coolly. "Let's vote."

"Do you want me to join your family?"she asked.

His eyes were hard and black as flint. "Not that way. You're staying human.""Alice?"

"Yes."

"Jasper?"

"Yes," he said, voice grave.

"Rosalie?"

She hesitated, biting down on her full, perfect bottom lip. "No."

"Let me explain," she pleaded. "I don't mean that I have any aversion to you as a sister. It's just that…

this is not the life I would have chosen for myself. I wish there had been someone there to vote no for

me."

"Hell, yes!" He grinned. "We can find some other way to pick a fight with this Demetri."

He and Felix are too much alike. I wonder if it's part of being bulky and muscley or are they both just idiots.

"Yes, of course, Bella. I already think of you as part of my family." Esme said.

"Thank you, Esme," she murmured.

"Mia?" she asked me.

"Yes." I kept it simple. If she were a vampire, I wouln't have to worry about her human frailties affecting my life.

"Edward," Carlisle said.

"No," Edward growled. His jaw was strained tight, his lips curled back from his teeth.

"It's the only way that makes sense," Carlisle insisted. "You've chosen not to live without her, and that

doesn't leave me a choice."

Edward dropped Bella's hand, shoving away from the table. He stalked out of the room, snarling under his breath.

"I guess you know my vote." Carlisle sighed. I laughed at how petty Edward was.

I was still staring after Edward. "Thanks," I mumbled.

An earsplitting crash echoed from the other room. Did he seriously just kick the glass table into the wall?

Bella flinched, and spoke quickly. "That's all I needed. Thank you. For wanting to keep me. I feel exactly the same way about all of you, too."

"Dearest Bella," she breathed.

"Well, Alice," Bella said when Esme released me. "Where do you want to do this?"

Alice stared at me, her eyes widening with terror.

"No! No! NO!" Edward roared, charging back into the room, "Are you insane?" he shouted. "Have you utterly lost your mind?"

"Um, Bella," Alice interjected in an anxious voice. "I don't think I'm ready for that. I'll need to prepare…"

"You promised,"Bella reminded her.

"I know, but… Seriously, Bella! I don't have any idea how to not kill you."

"You can do it," she encouraged. "I trust you."

Edward snarled in fury.

Alice shook her head quickly, looking panicked.

"Carlisle?" she turned to look at him.

"I'm able to do it," he answered the question. "You would be in no danger of me losing control."

"Sounds good."

"Hold on," Edward said between his teeth. "It doesn't have to be now."

"There's no reason for it not to be now,"

"I can think of a few."

"Of course you can,"she said sourly, "Now let go of me."

"In about two hours, Charlie will be here looking for you. I wouldn't put it past him to involve the police."

"All three of them." Emmett said. I jabbed him in the ribs, but had to stifle my laughter.

"In the interest of remaining inconspicuous," Edward said, still talking through his gritted teeth, but

looking at Carlisle now, "I suggest that we put this conversation off, at the very least until Bella finishes

high school, and moves out of Charlie's house."

"That's a reasonable request, Bella," Carlisle pointed out.

Bella pursed her lips. "I'll consider it."

Edward relaxed. His jaw unclenched.

"I should probably take you home," he said, more calm now, but clearly in a hurry to get her out of here.

"Just in case Charlie wakes up early."

She looked at Carlisle, "After graduation?"

"You have my word."

"Okay. You can take me home."

Edward rushed her out of the house before Carlisle could promise anything else.

"Good fucking job Edward. Now we have to clean up this glass." Rose muttered.

"Is this meeting over?" I asked.

"Yes. You can go back home if you please." Carlisle said.

"It's alright 4? Damn it." I stood and and pyroported back home. I would've left sooner, but there is no need to be extremely rude about this.

I arrived back into my home in under a minute and kicked my shoes off before tossing them in the closet. I don't feel like getting in bed. It's too lonely without Embry with me. I pulled out my laptop and went online. I ordered from a BDSM company in Seattle and they promised to have my things here in before 2 pm. At least I have something accomplished. The door on the opposite side of the room from the walk in closet is meant to be a private study. We never actually use the room, so that's a great place to put the dungeon. I changed into some leggings and flats, but left my sweater on before pulling the mane of red hair into a neat bun. I have to look at least somewhat presentable before the delivery drivers arrive.

* * *

><p>They made it here around 8. I walked them up the stairs and into the private study and they, along with some men I hired to reconstruct the room, fixed it up. They repainted it a blood red, installed floodlights along the four walls, with four for each wall, and no other sources of lighting in the room. It looked ominous and slightly evil. There was a cage, a suspension, bed, a black leather love seat and some other things. One wall was dedicated to whips, flogging tools, etc.<p>

* * *

><p>By 4, they were almost done with the room. They just wanted to reposition a few more pieces of furniture. The truck drivers were long gone when I heard Embry walking up the stairs.<p>

"Hey baby." I ran into his arms, hugging him. He didn't reciprocate the hug, he just looked over my shoulder.

"Who are these people?" he groveled.

"They are helping me with your surprise." I beamed. Then I realized he wasn't in the mood.

"Hey, guys, are you almost done in there?" I asked the guy and girl decorating.

"Yeah, we're done." the guy with sandy hair and dark eyes answered.

"Good. Let me walk you outside." I instructed. I paid them a thousand each in cash. They thanked me again and left.

" What's wrong?" I asked my husband. He just glared at me before sweeping up over his shoulder and hitting me hard on my ass.


	11. Chapter 11

I hated when Embry was on patrol. It left me in the house by myself, and I had already finished everything there was to do. The good side to him being gone was the freedom, but I don't want freedom. I just want him. I was brought out of my pitiful daze by my phone ringing.

"Hey." I said with nonchalance.

"What it do?" Paul asked.

"Chilling at home."

"Want to come over?" This was a first.

"Yeah." I shrugged.

"Really?" He seemed to be in disbelief.

"Yeah. I'll be there shortly." I hung up the phone. It was somewhat late at night, bout nine so I decided against putting on clothes. I wore my sweats and a camisole, but I added a bra and some boy shorts underneath; I'm not giving Paul more lust fuel. I slipped on my flip flops and walked to the garage. The night is perfect for me to take the whip. I drove to Paul's house with the top down.

* * *

><p>"Hey Paul." I smiled as I killed the engine. He had heard me pull up, of course.<p>

"You actually came." He seemed surprised.

"I always come." I smiled. He grinned at me, but before I could ask him what, he turned and left.

"Wanna watch TV or something?" He asked.

"I came over here for TV?"

"I knew you didn't have any plans, and I also know that we both hate sleeping alone."

"True that. Let's watch Jersey Shore!" I laughed. I don't know how long I was watching, but I fell asleep on his couch.

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine." Paul said when I woke up.<p>

"You're up earlier than me?" I asked, sitting up. Then I noticed I was in his bed.

"You always sleep in late." He noted. I leaped out of his bed.

"How did I get here?"

"Don't freak out. Nothing happened." He was sitting relaxed on the bed.

"Of course nothing happened. I would never let it happen." I folded my arms.

"I wouldn't take advantage of you either. I didn't think it was fair for either one of us to sleep on the couch when I have a perfectly good bed."

"Don't do that shit again." I stalked off into the living room.

"Don't be mad." He sounded upset. I didn't care about his feelings. I flipped on the tv, pulled my knees into my chest, and turned on My Little Pony.

"Hell yes!" Paul darted into the kitchen.

"You're a brony?" I asked.

"Please don't tell anyone." He blushed.

"Ditto. We can be bronies together." I smiled. He sat next to me on the couch. We watched for a few hours.

* * *

><p>"See, we don't always have to go do something. We can hang out and just be cool."<p>

"I'm all for bicken back, being bool." I laughed.

"What the hell?" He asked.

"You don't know the song?" I asked.

"No." He shied away. Four hours later, we were being ratchet as all get out.

"When are the guys supposed to be coming back?" I asked him.

* * *

><p>"Sometime tonight." He said.<p>

"Bye!" I grabbed my shit together.

"It's only four. They're coming late tonight."

"Fine. One more game. Whipped cream twister."

* * *

><p>After that, I actually left. It was about six. I shed my clothes and threw them on the washer and went to shower. After I showered, I wrapped myself in a towel. My laundry was still in the washer, so I just sat on the washer and closed my eyes. The vibration felt really nice, so I found myself biting my lip and rocking my hips. I dug my fingernails into the towel I was holding. The load was uneven and that made the washer rock even harder. I moaned and I could feel myself getting close before I came extremely hard.<p>

"That was quite a show." Embry's voice resonated. My eyes flew open and he smirked. I looked into his eyes and came again, but this time it was much harder. I was unable to break eye contact so I ended up coming while looking him in the eye and moaning loudly.

"Is that how I am greeted?" He smirked and walked to me. He spread my legs and stood between them.

"Hey baby." I kissed his lips. He smelled heavenly as I deeply inhaled his scent. I did not realize how much I was blushing until my face started to hurt.

"Did you miss me that much?" He whispered against my lips.

"Yes. No one can ever take your place." I whispered.

"Damn right." He growled and pulled me to the edge of the washing machine. The cycle just ended and I could feel the bulge in his shorts straining against me.

"Embry. I've missed you so much." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I can feel your heat through this denim." He whispered against my jawbone and grabbed two handfuls of my ass and lifted me up.

"Woah." I said and the towel around my hair went tumbling to the floor. He threw me over his shoulder and walked upstairs to our bedroom.

"I can't begin to describe how much I wanted this. You were the only thing I could think about." He kissed me and sat me on the bed. I sat up on the edge and he once again stood between my legs.

"Good, because you were the only thing on my mind." I smiled. I sat up and untied his sweats and they fell to the floor and he kicked them aside. My mouth gaped open when I saw a giant bruise that spread from mid thigh to his hip.

"What?" He asked.

"What happened?" I placed a hand on it. It was technicolor.

"I fell, nothing major." He shrugged.

"Like hell it is. You would've healed if it was nothing major." I palpated it and he winced.

"I'm fine." I hit him and he yelped.

"That wouldn't have hurt if you were fine." I said. I extended my palm over the bruise and used healing fire to fix it.

"Shit it hurts." I closed my eyes and felt the magic flowing through my palm and fixing him. I reopened my eyes to see him exhale.

"Better?" I asked. The ring around his arm was flaring.

"Yes. You never cease to amaze me."

"As long as you don't lie to me." I smiled. He pushed me down and readjusted so that my head lay on the pillows. He climbed on me and started kissing me. I pushed him away, but he tried again. I flipped us so that I was on top. He started to pull my towel away, but I swatted his hand.

"No." I said.

"What?" He asked. I straddled him and kissed his waiting lips. Slowly, my lips trailed down his body to his erect member. I kissed the head and then looked up at Embry.

"Excited, are we?" I gripped his dick and started moving my hand up and down.

"Yes. You really don't have to do that.". He said and I could tell that he was fighting to keep control.

"But I want to." I smiled, "You say me getting off, so it's only fair that I get you off. I want to say an eye for an eye, but it's really hard to get you to cum." I moved my jaw around to stretch it. He was hard to fit in my mouth.

"No, you just cum easily." He tried to disagree.

"Maybe both." I raised an eyebrow.

"Probable." He said. I was still moving my hand. And I suddenly took him into my mouth. Times like this made me happy that I don't have a gag reflex. His dick would choke me to death. I took him all the way into my throat.

"Shit. You can't do that so suddenly." He hissed and bucked his hips. I started bobbing my head and his fingers started weaving in my hair. It was actually a pretty fun task. I could tell he was close and I took my mouth off him and return to jerking him off. I sucked his balls for a minute.

"Cat, fuck." His eyes rolled back and his head lolled.

"Baby, just cum already." I whispered and return to blowing him. He came a few seconds later and I swallowed every since drop. Slowly, I took my mouth off of him. Seeing him dazed, and knowing that I was the cause of it, made me even more turned on. I laid down next to him so that I could see his face up close. I knew that I would ever tired of looking at him.

"Why are you looking at me?" He asked. I smiled and let my hands roam through his hair.

"Because you're mine. I missed you."

"I missed you too." He kissed me and his hands stroked my body. One hand felt in between my legs and he slipped a finger inside of me. I moaned even though he knows that I hate being fingered.

"You're soaking wet." He whispered in my ear.

"For you and only you." I looked into his eyes. He flashed a bright smile.

"Damn right." He pulled me on top of him and held my hips in place.


	12. Chapter 12

Where's Embry? He was out with the boys, but game night is usually over by now. I was just sitting in my sweats and a camisole watching Inuyasha. This is my shit right here.

"Cat." Embry walked through the door.

"Hey baby." I chirped and looked up. He seemed upset. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Paul." He said.

"What did he do now?" I was exasperated with his antics.

"He told me something."

"What?" I asked.

"He-" Embry seemed choked up.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"It's bothering you. Tell me."

"..." Embry was shaking. I turned off the tv and walked over to him and grabbed his hands.

"Baby. Tell me." I looked in his eyes. His shaking worsened.

"Move." He warned.

"No. You can't hurt me. Tell me what's wrong." I tightened my grip and stepped closer.

"Move." He demanded. I kissed his knuckles.

"I'm not going to do that. Tell me." I said sweetly. The ring around his arm was swirling madly which meant he was thinking about me.

"It's about me, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes." He was shaking even more.

"Talk to me. Baby. I need you to talk to me." I stepped closer.

"Paul showed me images of you two sleeping together."

"Sleeping together? I fell asleep on the couch and I woke up on the bed and totally flipped out." I clarified.

"No. That's not what I meant."

"I can't think of another time where I slept at his house."

"He showed me an image of you two having sex." He said through clenched teeth. It was obvious that the words pained him to say.

"What the actual fuck? Are you fucking serious? He's full of shit!" I was pissed.

"Calm down." Embry said.

"No! He's out there spreading lies about me and you're telling me to calm the fuck down?" I yelled. I tried to storm out the door, but he was holding me back,

"You're hurting me." Embry said. I realized my skin was burning and my focus changed.

"Sorry." I examined his palm. They were blistered and I used my healing fire to fix them.

"It's okay." He carried me upstairs.

"Put me down. I have to break his nose." I thrashed.

"No. I already did that."

"You put hands on someone?" I stopped moving.

"Yeah," he laid me on the bed.

"Wow." I was speechless. I was used to him hitting me. But that's different from hitting someone else.

"I was pissed. By the way, watch your mouth."

"When I'm mad, it just flies out. I'm not going to apologize. I just can't believe you believed him." I raised up on my knees.

"It was just so clear. I didn't actually doubt you, I was just so filled with rage that I didn't think clearly." He apologized.

"My first, my last, and my only. Remember." I looked at him with soft eyes.

"Are you mad?" He asked.

"No. Just disappointed. Trust me, Embry." I sighed. He looked remorseful.

"I'm sorry." He turned to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"To sleep on the couch."

"Why?"

"I would rather go before you make me go."

"Sleep with me."

"Even after what just happened?" He looked incredulous.

"Especially. Why would I ever make you sleep on the couch? What have I been telling you?"

"Never let you sleep alone."

"Nothing's changed baby." I held out a hand and he took it. I pulled him on me.

"I hope so." He said. I layed down and spread my legs.

"Say we'll be fine."

"Cat."

"Say it." I demanded.

"We're fine."

"Prove it. Make me believe it."

"Why are you so insatiable?"

"You. I never can get enough of you." I pulled his shirt off and he was quick to undress me. His hands were nice and warm as while I held them.

"How does it feel?" I asked. He blushed.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Presently? You."

"Cat." He blushed harder.

"Embry. Do you feel how tight I am and how my walls are shaped around you? How I'm made for you and only you? What about how you hit the spot over and over like no one else can? Do you feel how much control you have? How you know exactly what my body wants? How about how I get excited at your every touch? Ah-" I stopped my flow.

"Ah, Embry." I moaned and arched my back.

"Cat." He groaned.

"You know I could never be with anyone else. This body is customized to you. Never doubt my love and devotion for you and only you." He came right then.

"Yes." He replied. _I made him cum with my words? And he came before me? New record._

"Fuck. Can you let go of me? I want to touch you." He said. I did and he held me tight. I hugged him harder.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself. I love you too." I kissed his cheek.

"Don't hang out with Paul anymore." He murmured in my hair.

"I won't. Not after tonight." He flipped us so that I was on top.

"Good." He crushed me to his chest again. After five minutes, I had to break the silence.

"Are we going to have sex, or are you going to hold me like the world is going to end?" I joked.

"Baby." He moaned.

"I'm okay either way, but you're sending me mixed signals." I rocked my hips and bit my lip.

"I just want to hold you." He murmured. I rocked my hips again. It felt so good, but I was okay with holding back my urges.

"I'm not going anywhere baby." I kissed his pouty mouth.

"I know." His fingers weaved in my hair. I kissed his chest and stroked his sides.

"Do you just want to talk?" I asked him.

"No. You want your release. I'm going to make you cum and then we will cuddle until you fall asleep." He started bucking into me roughly and my boobs jiggled hard with his effort, warm hands traveled up to my torso and cupped them. It was easy to get my release and then I was satisfied with just holing him an making promises that I would never cheat on him.


End file.
